Les messages d'une bouteille
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Une simple bouteille peut faire ressortir des vérités cachées. [Fanfiction Saint Valentin 2018 pour le concours du forum Lady Oscar André]


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Une simple bouteille peut faire ressortir des vérités cachées.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de la Saint Valentin 2018 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Nous devions choisir entre quatre sujets, titrer la fanfiction, la finir, placer au moins trois personnages d'une liste établie.

 **Les messages d'une bouteille**

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi la reine nous a fait appeler à Trianon, surtout moi. Dit André, chevauchant aux côtés d'Oscar

\- Je l'ignore André, mais nous verrons bien.

\- Avec notre fantasque de souveraine, il faut s'attendre à tout.

\- Veux-tu bien te taire ? Et si jamais on nous entendait ? Et puis, tu vas faire peur à notre pauvre Rosalie !

La jeune fille était en effet en selle, non loin d'eux. Elle baissa un peu les yeux, gênée.

\- Ce n'est rien Oscar, André a raison sur un point, la reine aime l'originalité. Mais il est aussi vrai que nous devons faire attention. Nos paroles ne serviraient que trop ses détracteurs. Répondit-elle

\- Tu parles comme un vrai diplomate ! La congratula André

\- Oui, c'est tout à ton honneur de voir les deux côtés des choses. Approuva Oscar

Le trio se tut, laissant à Rosalie l'occasion d'admirer Trianon, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

 _XXXXX_

Rosalie se retenait de tourner la tête partout autour d'elle. Trianon était l'inverse de Versailles. Oh, il restait luxueux, cela se voyait dans ses matériaux, mais là où Versailles était ostentation et orgie d'or , Trianon était la sobriété, la simplicité, la richesse seulement suggérée. De bien meilleur goût selon elle. Dire que la reine de France vivait dans une espèce de petit palais de campagne, un palais qui, en raison de sa taille, aurait pu être la demeure d'un petit noble provincial !

\- Mes amis, soyez les bienvenus ! Les salua Marie-Antoinette

L'hôtesse des lieux était à l'image de sa demeure. C'était uniquement parce qu'ils la connaissaient qu'ils savaient son rang royal. Rien en la regardant n'aurait laissé deviner cela, dans sa robe à la coupe simple, à la couleur unie, le corps dénué de bijoux, la coiffure aussi naturelle que possible. Le luxe décorait sa beauté. La simplicité la rehaussait.

\- Votre Majesté, je suis votre humble servante. Dit Rosalie, en la remerciant pour son invitation

\- Allons, Rosalie, mon amie, pas de ça entre nous ici ! Mes amis ne me font pas la révérence à Trianon ! L'Etiquette reste à Versailles. Venez, Messieurs de Girodelle et de Fersen nous attendent !

Ils retrouvèrent les gentilshommes un peu plus loin dans l'antichambre.

\- Mon Hameau est terminé et je voulais vous en faire une visite guidée moi-même ! Révéla Marie-Antoinette

Le groupe la suivit, marchant le long des allées, découvrant peu à peu la nouvelle addition au domaine royal. Cela était impressionnant, un véritable microcosme dans Versailles lui-même, un village avec sa châtelaine, dans une vision rousseauiste. Le pain, les brioches, étaient faits avec le blé et les œufs produits par l'endroit, la reine en buvait le lait, en mangeait les poissons... Comme le faste de la cour paraissait loin, étrange même ! On avait même du mal à s'imaginer encore à Versailles. Un coup de tonnerre les tira de leur visite, l'orage approchait, il fallait vite rentrer.

 _XXXXX_

Un feu de cheminée avait été allumé pour réchauffer les convives, trempées par Dame Nature.

\- Le temps est trop mauvais, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir pour le moment, je m'en voudrais si vous aviez un accident ou si vous preniez froid. Dit la reine

Cependant, que faire ? Elle n'avait pas prévu de divertissements à l'intérieur.

\- Monsieur de Fersen, dites-moi, connaîtriez-vous quelques jeux américains ? J'ai envie d'exotisme. Demanda-t-elle

\- Eh bien, il y a le jeu de la bouteille. Répondit le suédois

\- Le jeu de la bouteille ?

\- C'est un jeu très simple. Vous utilisez une bouteille vide que vous faites tourner sur elle-même. Elle désigne l'un des joueurs avec son goulot, les joueurs étant assis en cercle autour d'elle. La personne désignée doit soit embrasser quelqu'un pendant au moins dix secondes ou alors elle peut jouer à Action ou Vérité.

\- Embrasser quelqu'un devant tout le monde ? Oh, les américains sont bien fripons ! Je pense que nous nous en tiendrons à action ou vérité, si cela est plus correct. S'exclama Marie-Antoinette

\- En effet. Le joueur choisit d'effectuer une action ou de dire une vérité. Le gage ou la question est posée par l'un des autres joueurs. Si le joueur veut s'y soustraire, soit, il prend donc l'autre option mais doit s'en acquitter en retour, sans possibilité de s'y soustraire. Cela vous convient-il ?

Personne ne trouva à y redire, il fallait bien passer le temps. Une servante apporta une bouteille vide et le jeu commença. La bouteille désigna en premier Girodelle.

\- Vérité. Déclama-t-il

\- Qui est la charmante demoiselle brune que j'ai vu à votre bras tantôt ? Demanda Fersen

L'intéressé eut un tendre sourire.

\- Ma petite sœur. Nous étions partis, elle et moi, chercher quelque présent pour divertir notre autre petite sœur, alors malade et alitée.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez deux petites sœurs, Capitaine. Dit alors la reine. Il faudra me les présenter !

La bouteille désigna ensuite Rosalie.

\- Vérité.

\- Etes-vous amoureuse de quelqu'un et si oui, ce quelqu'un se trouve-t-il dans la pièce ? Plaisanta Girodelle

Rosalie rougit, acquiesçant. Le groupe rit de bon cœur, mais Girodelle présenta tout de même ses excuses à la jeune fille, n'ayant pas voulu l'embarrasser. Elle lui accorda son pardon bien vite. Vint ensuite le tour de Fersen.

\- Action !

\- Je vous défie, Monsieur de Fersen, de baiser la main de celle que vous jugez être la reine d'amour et de beauté dans cette pièce. Dit André

Il se leva, prit délicatement la main de la reine et la baisa.

\- Vous êtes un flatteur, Monsieur de Fersen. Dit Marie-Antoinette, tentant de cacher son émoi

Le goulot élut Marie-Antoinette.

\- Racontez-nous une anecdote sur votre enfance. Demanda Rosalie

\- Eh bien, quand j'avais sept ans, ma mère l'Impératrice avait convié au château le jeune Mozart, d'un an mon cadet, pour jouer un air. Pour tester son don, elle lui demanda de jouer, un drap recouvrant les touches. Il réussit son épreuve à merveille. Ma mère le félicita et l'invita à venir près d'elle, lui demandant s'il aimait les gâteaux. Tout heureux, il se précipité mes ses pieds se prirent dans un tapis et il tomba de tout son long. J'allai l'aider à se relever et il sembla ému, au point que devant tous, il se mit à genoux à déclara : « Vous êtes bien bonne, je veux vous épouser. ».

\- Eh bien, vous auriez été la muse d'un prodige de la musique ! Dit Fersen

André fut le prochain.

\- Vérité.

\- Si vous êtes amoureux, je vous conjure de nous dire son nom. Commanda la reine

Il murmura si vite et si bas, les joues en feu, qu'il ne fut pas compris et forcé à répéter de manière audible.

\- Oscar...

Un silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce, avec un sentiment de malaise. André aurait aimé mourir, craignant d'avoir perdu Oscar à jamais avec tout cela.

\- Comment vous blâmer, mon bon André ? Dit alors Fersen, pour lui donner du courage.

\- Oui, le colonel est une personne exceptionnelle, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que vous l'aimiez. Ajouta Girodelle

\- On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Déclara sobrement Rosalie

\- Que vous avez bon goût André ! Approuva Marie-Antoinette

Reconnaissant, André les remercia mais sa peur restait. Surtout que la bouteille venait de désigner Oscar.

\- Vérité.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous après une telle révélation, Oscar ? Demanda Marie-Antoinette

\- Les mots ne suffiraient pas à exprimer ce que je ressens, Majesté. Répondit humblement Oscar

\- Alors, Oscar, dans ce cas, comme défi, je vous demande d'exprimer avec une action ce que vous ressentez !

Elle acquiesça.

\- Lève la tête, André. Ordonna le colonel

Il obéit, se prépara à une gifle magistrale...Avant de se sentir fondre, d'oublier jusqu'à son nom, car les lèvres d'Oscar touchèrent les siennes l'espace d'un cours instant. Marie-Antoinette ordonna du champagne, afin de fêter cette nouvelle romance.

André n'allait jamais oublier cette date fabuleuse qu'était le 14 février.

 ** **FIN****


End file.
